


[未完结]Peer & Judge【偷窥与审讯】

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 不是拆是玩, 审讯play, 没写完并且不准备写完, 爵士, 警爵 - Freeform, 警车, 警车拆爵士
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 又名 fifty shadesof PJ脑洞来自紫茵冰茜，题目也是她起的，很符合文意，还带了PJ~~【旧文补档】





	[未完结]Peer & Judge【偷窥与审讯】

警车面无表情地看着那块数据板。它刚刚由上一位主人递交给了他，还带着那个熟悉的温度。  
“你手下伤了3个？”警车点了点最后的结论。  
爵士坐在对面的椅子上，用手支着头雕，侧头。护目镜挡住了他的表情，但是警车不用抬头都知道，他在笑。  
“是4个，包括我。不过你放心，都是小伤，拿扳手敲两下就好了。”  
“为什么不按照我的计划来？”  
“你不知道当时的情况，我们来不及从那里撤退，幻影撂倒那个家伙之后……”  
“无论如何，引爆炸弹不是明智的选择。”  
“我以为你会夸我们顺利完成任务了。”爵士耸耸肩，又换了一条胳膊支着头雕。  
“顺利完成任务的代价，就是幻影被炸断了一条胳膊，横炮被炸飞了他的真空加力器，而救护车则不得不给蓝霹雳重新换一个差速器？”  
爵士放下胳膊，把后背的车顶背包靠近椅背，双臂交握在胸甲前。  
“而你，我猜你伤到了胳膊，是吗？”  
“往好的方面想，警车，我们拿到了潜伏的名单，而且还解决了那个臭名昭著的奴隶贩子。”  
“如果你按照我的计划就不会有这些问题。”  
“得了吧警车，战场的情况瞬息万变，你只是在后方坐镇。”爵士忽然看到警车抬起了头，蓝色的光学镜里明暗不定地闪烁着。多年火伴的默契让他立刻意识到，警车在生气。虽然他看起来一点也没表现出来。“好吧，是的，没错。我很抱歉，长官，我保证以后不会了。”  
警车又看了看数据板上的报告，然后起身走到爵士的椅子前。  
爵士站起身。  
下一秒就被警车又重新推回到椅子里。  
“警车？”  
“伤在哪儿？”警车扶着爵士的胳膊仔细查看。一道很明显的伤口，向外渗透着能量液，虽然已经开始干涸，但是看起来依然触目惊心。  
“一点金属密封剂就可以搞定。”爵士想把自己的胳膊拉回来。  
警车俯身，吻上那道伤口。  
“呃……警车，虽然你这么主动我很高兴……但是，这里是你的办公室……”爵士的后背更深地瘫进椅背里。  
警车伸出舌头，舔舐着干涸凝固的能量液痕迹，把那里弄的湿漉漉的。  
受伤的地方很敏感，爵士忍不住哼了一声。  
警车的机体伏的更低，细碎的吻一路向上，攀上爵士的脖颈，轻咬着那里的传感器。  
作为回应，爵士抱住警车，把他拉近自己，宽厚的手掌覆盖上达特森的车灯。  
警车的发声器变得暗哑。“以后不许不听我的话。”  
“好好好，都听你的。”爵士本来是想这么回答的。  
但是他临时变了主意。“要是不听你的，会怎么样？”  
警车停下了舌尖的动作。他抬起头，光镜离爵士的护目镜只有一点点距离。  
这个样子的警车看起来，带着点居高临下的性感。爵士的火种舱暗暗调整着跳动。  
“不听话，就接受惩罚。”警车扬了扬下巴。  
“哦。什么样的惩罚呢？”爵士决定把这个游戏继续下去。  
……  
爵士坐在椅子里，双腿大大地被分开，固定在椅子的扶手上。他的双手被扭在后背，椅子上有两个环，能量手铐限制了他的动作。后挡板已经被卸了下来，最隐秘的地方正对着警车灼热的光学镜。  
“我不知道你还会打蝴蝶结。”爵士配合地看着警车把他的小腿向上弯折，几乎贴到胸前车灯的位置。  
“如果你喜欢布林结，也不是不可以。”警车俯身吻了吻爵士的大腿内侧。  
“好啊，下次试试。”  
“下次？”警车提高了一点声调，蓝色的光学镜里透出压抑的欲望。  
“下次我们可以换个地方，比如天台上，或者在我们家楼下那个小花园里，虽然平时没什么人，但是可能就会有……唔唔……”  
爵士的话没有说完。  
一个蓝色的塞口球把他所有的话都堵了回去。  
“颜色很漂亮，很适合你。”警车抚摸着爵士下巴的线条，指尖轻轻刮蹭着他的面甲。“还有这里。”  
护目镜前唰地暗了下来，起初爵士以为警车是闭锁了他的光学镜或者护目镜，但是随后头雕上传来的柔软的触感使他恍然大悟。他的光学镜依然在工作着，这只是一条丝质眼罩，大概是深色的，覆盖了他的视觉传感器，但是光学镜又没有完全锁死，所以爵士现在还能看到警车模模糊糊似有似无的身影。  
你该减肥了警车，你看你的影子都有我的两个粗了。爵士刚想开口调侃几句，又想起自己不能说话，所有的动作都变成了塞口球缝隙里溢出的“唔唔”声。  
警车吻上了他的面甲，带着熟练的动作和温度，这让爵士感觉好了一些。他配合地向后仰起头雕，等待着警车的吻落在绷紧的颈部管线上。  
但是并没有。警车在短暂的亲吻之后就离开了他，爵士有点小小的失望。  
“我记得你当年的拷问训练项目得了优秀。”警车慢条斯理地说着，爵士则在通过声音判断警车的位置。  
“但是这门课当时是顶着巨大的压力的。”警车的声音渐渐远去，他应该是走到了办公桌旁。  
“因为你之后的一届学生，有因为扛不过去直接被玩死的。”有拉开抽屉的声音。  
“不过现在，我们伟大的科学家有了新的发明来回馈他们得到的巨额报酬。”抽屉被关上了，一定有什么东西被拿了出来。  
“我们需要训练有素的特工，他们要能经受的住任何拷问。但是同时，我们又要尽量减少这些特殊技能人员的战损。尤其是并不在战场上。”平静的声音渐渐走近。  
“锻金实验室发明了一种拷问设备。可以在用尽一切手段的情况下，保证被拷问者的机体不受损伤。”警车俯身吻住爵士的音频接收器，手指在光滑的颈部线路上摩挲。  
“只需要一块控制板，一个10:1缩小的模型，和一枚小小的芯片。”脖颈上忽然传来一阵尖锐的痛楚，爵士用力咬住塞口球，有一丝电解液从他的唇角泄了出来。  
“基因克隆传感芯片。这个小东西会把原机体的基因代码写到模型机体的神经传感线路里，新机体就会感受到和原机体一样的感受。反之，同样成立。”警车轻抚着爵士颈项间刚刚被植入的传感芯片。他的手指在轻微受损的线路旁缓慢地画着圈，时不时地探进管线缝隙里去，动作不大，却足以让爵士感到一阵酥麻的快感。  
“希望这次，你也能拿到优秀。”警车贴着爵士的音频接收器，模模糊糊地说。  
……  
“疼痛阈，70。触碰敏感值，60。机体生理敏感值，50。电流强度，10。电流方向，2号。磁场方向，30°倾斜。”警车在控制板上输入几个数据。  
“我相信你已经准备好了。”冰冷的声音像微小的粒子一样渗进爵士的装甲缝隙。  
警车的声音有点远了。爵士把视觉传感功能调到最大，但是无济于事。他只能勉强透过眼罩看到影影绰绰的轮廓。警车似乎是正靠在他的办公桌外边缘，双臂环抱。他的手上隐约有什么东西。  
这个姿势的警车实在太冰冷，冰冷的拒人于千里之外。  
冰冷的太性感。  
“拷问是一门特殊的技术和学问，它不分国家、文化、种族，也不会被时间抹杀。我一直认为，单纯的机体折磨，未必能获取正确的情报。拷问，应该是伴随着机体生理学、心理学、线路解剖学、机体生化学、情报分析学等多种学科综合而成，而不单纯是施加痛苦。”  
警车看着手中的模型，打开了传感设备。“现在，让我来从你这里得到这次任务的过程吧。如果你想招供，只要按一下手边这个按钮，传感会立即切断，拷问终止。”  
咬着蓝色塞口球的嘴角浮起一个笑容。  
放马过来。  
警车站在离爵士几米远的距离，清朗的五官上不带任何表情。  
爵士忽然感到门翼上传来一阵轻微的触感，一个长条形的东西在他的门翼上游走，从后视镜到前车窗，再到门翼边缘。扫过的地方带来一阵冰凉的感觉，遇到微冷的空气让他不由得有点瑟缩。这不是手指，是警车的舌头。  
传感器已经开始工作了。  
爵士凝聚CPU的能量，开始调取所有能用的传感器收集外界信息。  
在被绑的丝毫不能动弹的时候，收集外界信息并迅速判断什么可以为之所用是很重要的。但是爵士随后就发现了一点，这样也会导致他的全身传感器高度运转。  
换句话说，他现在的机体正处在高度敏感中。哪怕一点点轻微的触碰，都可能让他的接口开始湿润，甚至过载。  
尤其是警车经过这么多年，拷问技术已经非常娴熟。  
“你是否擅自更改了我的计划？”警车把玩着手里的模型，目光淡淡地扫了爵士一眼。“哦，你不能开口。你只需要摇头或者点头就好。”  
爵士既没有摇头也没有点头。在这种时候，保持沉默才是最好的选择。  
“很好。”爵士觉得警车的声音里似乎带了一点笑意。“你还记得最基础的常识。以前有一个愣头青，第一句话就是‘你别想从我这儿得到任何东西’。你猜他最后怎么样？他被拧断了神经线路，大脑模块瞬间死机。他甚至连工伤都申请不到，因为在我看来，he’s just slag。”  
被拷问时最忌讳说的话，的确是个愣头青。不过连骂人的话都这么绝情，真不愧是警车。爵士暗暗地想。但是随后他的思绪就被一阵奇怪的感觉打断了。  
那是一种让他发痒的感觉。  
他们是硅基，全身上下几乎没有软肋，按理说“痒”这个感觉跟金刚们基本是绝缘的。但是对爵士来说，有一个地方却不是。  
轮胎。  
小跑车们的敏感部位大多是车灯，装甲缝隙，胸甲，门翼等等，然而只有警车知道，爵士还有一个隐秘的部位，就是肩膀上的轮胎。很多跑车都有轮胎，但是谁也不会像爵士这样。警车很清楚地记得他第一次把爵士压倒在充电床上的时候，手指抚摸着保时捷的门翼，前窗玻璃被他握在手心里，顺着边缘纹路缓慢地向上滑，当爵士忍不住用腿夹着他的腰来回磨蹭时，他的手腕碰到了爵士肩膀上的轮胎。金属和橡胶的接触十分契合，为了保持平衡，警车虽然不是故意的，但是也刮蹭地十分用力，爵士忽然双腿用力夹紧警车的腰部，他的手深深地嵌进警车的肩甲里，背后的门翼因为突如其来的刺激而不可抑制地颤抖起来。警车至今还记得爵士当时发出的那声绵软而甜腻的呻吟声，还有护目镜下流出的清洗液。  
是的，只有警车才知道的隐秘和脆弱。  
现在正在被警车用一种缓慢而色情的方式玩弄着。爵士看不到也猜不出来，那似乎是一种毛茸茸的东西，在轻扫着他的轮胎缝隙。那个灵巧的小东西仿佛有生命一样，顺着爵士的轮胎纹路一圈一圈地爱抚着那里，两个轮胎已经开始不安分地骚动起来。被攻击的肩甲上不断传来令人销魂的感觉，让爵士有一种说不出的强烈快感在处理器里四处盘旋。他把头雕向后仰去，希望那个捣乱的小东西能放过他的轮胎，或者，去舔吻他的颈部电路也好。天知道他的轮胎有多敏感。  
可惜警车并没有让他如愿。他手里的羽毛只是放慢了速度，来回轻扫着轮毂里的缝隙，那里还带着战斗的味道，带着一丝能量液的甜腥。  
“唔……”爵士的呻吟声代表着他此时机体的愉悦和理智的不安。警车掌控着一切，而他只能在自己火伴冰冷而平静的目光中展现自己的颤抖。  
这种感觉，既无助又兴奋。  
电解液顺着塞口球的缝隙滴到地板上。爵士用力咬紧嘴里蓝色的小球。  
警车终于放开了爵士的轮胎。爵士稍微平复了一下换气扇，他悄悄加速风扇，把多余的热量尽快排出，好给自己的处理器腾出更多的空间来运算下一步的应对方法。  
警车似乎是笑了一声。爵士不确定自己听错了没有，在看不到的情况下，音频接收器的工作强度十分大，他极力捕捉着警车的一举一动。  
胸甲上传来熟悉的抚摸。没错，差不多也该进行到这里了。爵士能感觉到警车宽厚的手掌在他的胸甲上移动，这里是他平时最喜欢的地方。警车在充电床上的花样并不是很多，爵士每次都要主动引导着他去开发自己的敏感带。胸甲是他们两个最喜欢游戏的地方，那里的每一道缝隙，每一条线路，每一块电板，每一个零件都被警车的舌头爱抚到极致。爵士爱死了警车舔舐他胸甲的样子。冷冰冰的色情，只有警车才能做到。他的警车。  
那么这次，你又会玩出什么花样来呢，Prowl？  
警车炙热的舌头描摹着爵士光滑的下颚线条，随后又滑向他的颈部线路。电解液在绷紧的管线上留下一道亮晶晶的湿痕，充满了情色意味。  
爵士因为脖颈线路里湿漉漉的感觉而扭动起来。他的胸甲蹭在警车的身上。  
湿润的唇瓣来回浸润着爵士的颈部线路，警车的双臂忽然抱住爵士不停颤抖着的腰部，手掌顺着保时捷曲线漂亮的腰身一路向上，覆盖上他的胸前车灯。  
和警车那万年不变的表情不同，他的金属舌已经变得十分滚烫。炙热的湿吻印在爵士的胸甲上，软金属开始袭击车灯旁的缝隙。  
“啊……哈啊……唔唔……”爵士说不出话来，快感过于强烈，他的处理器好像中了病毒一样。他太熟悉警车的每一个动作，所以完全可以想的到他现在的表情，又因为无法看到，这种想象使得他的机体更加敏感。  
警车的双手掌心整个覆上爵士的车灯，圆润的车灯开始明暗不定地闪烁着。温柔的抚摸变成了嚣张的侵略，警车的手不再继续画圈，而是用力揉捏着那里。过热的电荷裹挟着快感从传感线路里奔向处理器，爵士的光学镜因为过度的亢奋而盈满了清洗液，大脑模块也好像停止了运转一样，什么都不能再思考了，唯一能感觉的就是胸甲的缝隙里一阵阵的酥痒，对接面板里似乎有液体在涌动。  
该死的，明明面无表情，语气就像念文件，可是警车却总能在最恰当的时候找到他所有的敏感点，并且牢牢地捏住他的脆弱。  
他被撩拨的一塌糊涂。跟以往每一次一样。  
不，他错了，这次不一样。  
胸甲上突然传来一阵钝痛，爵士的传感线路几乎要全体罢工。他疼得咬紧了口球，绷紧的关节在嘎吱作响。  
“嗯？痛阈值调的有点高了是吗？”警车重新拿起控制板，把数据改为“50”，想了想，又改为“40”。  
“唔唔……嗯啊……”痛觉传感警报逐渐消失，爵士的处理器重新开始工作。机体上的触摸消失了，但是感觉还在。爵士明白，这是模型在对他进行同步传感。就像刚才警车玩他的轮胎一样，恶劣的家伙。  
接下来，又是什么？  
警车的手指挑起车灯里的电线，揉搓了几下。警车居然拆开了他的车灯！爵士终于明白刚才的钝痛是怎么回事了，这可不好玩，这意味着自己全身最敏感最精密的线路毫无保留地呈现在警车的面前，呈现在这个大家都以为万年禁欲脸实际上除了爵士没人知道他鬼畜一面的家伙眼前。爵士透过眼罩都能感觉到警车赤裸裸的直视的光学镜，他的羞耻感没来由地升腾起来，装甲缝隙里渗出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，打湿了车灯里的光纤。  
警车又放开了他，在模型上操作了几下。爵士勉强调动起机体传感线路，却忽然被一阵突如其来的电流卷住，触电的感觉瞬间席卷了他的肩甲和胸甲，全身最敏感的轮胎和车灯都被裹挟其中。他的上身猛地弓了起来，金属骨骼发出清脆的撞击声，手臂用力向前握紧，伸展开的手铐限制了他全部的动作。他只能动一点点。手指紧握，几乎要把涂漆捏爆。  
爵士以前不是没有受过电击刑讯，比这再强的电流他都受得了。在执行任务中，他有丰富的经验和充足的技巧躲过敌人的拷问，保护自己少受伤。  
但和警车在一起不一样。爵士压根不认为自己能在被咬着车灯里电线的情况下还能在被电击时保持清醒。  
“唔……不……啊啊……呜呜呜……”更多的电解液从口球的缝隙里流了出来。他的神经线路绷的紧紧的，传感器却一如既往地忠实运作着，毫无保留地把所有的刺激传递给他。  
警车略有点粗糙的舌面上下舔弄着爵士的车灯线，这里是从未被人见过的秘密。他用舌尖和牙齿咬住那些淡蓝色的线路，啃咬着上面的传感元件。零件上传来了令人销魂的快感，爵士的身体开始不由自主地痉挛起来，接口开始溢出一股股暖流，对接面板的缝隙里已经湿的乱七八糟。  
如果是爵士自身被电击的话，那正在他胸甲上玩弄舔舐的警车毫无疑问也会被波及。能让警车这么肆无忌惮的原因只有一个，电击的对象其实是传感模型。难怪警车说，这是不会让机体受到损伤的拷问训练。也就是说，除了警车的舌头，他现在其实并没有受到过多的实际机体刺激，但是却已经流出了润滑液。警车只是在进行他们以前玩过的最简单的游戏，而爵士却已经被撩拨到几乎无法自已的地步。处理器里已经欲火难耐疯狂嘶吼，而装甲上除了胸甲之外没有被抚摸到任何地方。脑模块和机体的感受背道而驰，爵士甚至可以感受到警车那万年禁欲的表情在看着他一点一点被欲望吞噬。  
头一次被玩了。还被玩的这么彻底。爵士有点垂头丧气。  
感受到爵士的低落，警车停下了舌尖的工作。多年的机体相交让他立刻就明白了爵士的心思。白色的手指探到了爵士的对接面板处，又拿到光镜前。警车看着手指上透明的润滑液。  
“好像已经等不及了？”  
看来今天警车是想玩到底了。  
爵士索性从发声器里哼出更多的呻吟，他希望警车能放弃那些劳什子东西，直接把他按在这把椅子上拆。他现在只想要黑白涂装的2IC把他的管子捅进来，像暴风雨一样把他拆到下线。  
就像他们以前每次那样。  
爵士有充足的把握。他知道用什么样的声音能更好地激起警车的性奋点。  
动情的呻吟声从口球的缝隙里溢出，绵软而迫切地渴望着他。  
爵士毫不费力地就捕捉到了警车的风扇微微加速的声音。没错，就是这样，快点，扔掉那个控制板，我就在这儿，我属于你，对我做什么都可以。  
电解液打湿了爵士的胸甲。  
警车捏住爵士的下巴，湿漉漉的舌尖舔上了蓝色的口球，爵士所有的呻吟立刻被堵了回去。  
“唔……！”算了，警车不按套路出牌也不是第一次了。  
灵活的舌尖在爵士的双唇和口球之间来回摩擦，柔软的金属带来绝佳的触感，电解液蹭在银色的面甲上。爵士浑身装甲滚烫，只能挺起自己尚可活动的腰部，摩擦着警车的腹甲。  
爵士记得自己第一次抱住警车亲吻的样子，对方在他的怀里紧张的像一个完全没有对接经验的幼生体，还很抱歉地说自己技术不好。爵士还颇为同情了一下警车，结果他很快就后悔了。这也叫技术不好？充电床上的警车完全跟平时不一样，虽然花样不多，但是就像打开了一个开关一样。对接时的警车装甲热的可以把爵士烫伤，他的动作坚定有力丝毫不容拒绝，他的亲吻会落在爵士身上任何一个角落，他会在爵士难耐地抬腿蹭他的时候粗暴地进入，会在爵士胡乱抓着充电床的时候强硬地掰开他的手指，一根一根扣住。  
他总是这么坏心眼。  
他不容拒绝不容反抗。  
他喜欢掌控一切。  
爵士的所有动作在警车把手指塞进他的接口里时戛然而止。突然的入侵让爵士的接口猛地收缩，紧紧地包住了警车的手指。修长的手指转着圈探进柔软的金属内壁，在润滑液的滋润下很快就全部没了进去，在里面慢慢寻找起节点来。虽然起初有点不适，但是随着警车娴熟的技巧和扩张，疼痛很快变为空虚和让爵士难以忍受的麻痒。他的臀部甚至开始不自觉地摇摆起来，以迎合手指在通道里的转动。有细小的突起被按压，爵士忍不住抽搐了一下，接口更加用力地吸住警车的手指。在眼罩的外面，警车蓝色的光镜里透出火热的欲望。爵士的呻吟声再次从口球缝隙里溢出，他的风扇已经进入超高速运转，不正常的燥热统统集中到两腿之间，热量警报已经占据了处理器的核心位置，大量的电荷沿着神经线路四处流窜，呻吟和喘息声混合在一起，护目镜猛地调到极亮的亮度，他的后背弓成一个高亢的弧度。  
爵士过载了。那一瞬间他几乎以为自己和往常一样，在充电床上被他家冰山脸只用手指就玩到过载。他的护目镜慢慢暗了下来，风扇加速在将多余的热量运送出去，偶尔有电荷噼里啪啦地爆响，短路的子系统重新启动上线。  
警车似乎按了什么开关，原本束缚着爵士四肢的椅子忽然开始缓慢地拉伸，爵士的四肢也被拉开，身体逐渐站直。他现在几乎是站在地板上，四肢像X型一样被束缚在椅子上，也或许它已经变成了一块平板，而警车的手指依然插在爵士的接口里，丝毫没有要离开的意思。


End file.
